Ser. No. 08/670,294, entitled xe2x80x9cOrdering and Downloading Resources from Computerized Repositories,xe2x80x9d in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Aug. 21, 1996, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,526 on Dec. 16, 1997, which is a File Wrapper Continuation of Ser. No. 08/217,062, filed on Mar. 24, 1994, abandoned.
Ser. No. 08/217,063, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Updating of Computer Software,xe2x80x9d in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Mar. 24, 1994, pending.
Ser. No. 08/700,921, entitled xe2x80x9cFuture Boolean Searching of Multiple Repositories of Resources,xe2x80x9d in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Jan. 3, 1996, abandoned on Mar. 11, 1997, which was a File Wrapper of Ser. No. 08/217,066, filed on Mar. 24, 1994, abandoned.
Ser. No. 08/798,446, entitled xe2x80x9cSecurity Aspects of Computer Resource Repositories,xe2x80x9d in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Feb. 10, 1997, allowed on Jul. 16, 1999, which is a File Wrapper of Ser. No. 08/217,067, filed on Mar. 24, 1994, abandoned.
Ser. No. 08/217,422, entitled xe2x80x9cLaunching Computer Program Upon Download of Data Created by Programxe2x80x9d, in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Mar. 24, 1994, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,043 on Oct. 8, 1996.
Ser. No. 08/217,476, entitled xe2x80x9cComputer System for Management of Resources,xe2x80x9d in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Mar. 24, 1994, allowed on Aug. 11, 1999.
Ser. No. 08/218,024, entitled xe2x80x9cMultiple Repositories of Computer Resources, Transparent to User,xe2x80x9d in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Mar. 24, 1994, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,906 on Feb. 24, 1998.
Ser. No. 08/334,776, entitled xe2x80x9cComputerized Repositories Applied to Educationxe2x80x9d, in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed Nov. 4, 1994, and issued as U.S. Pat No. 5,810,065 on Sep. 22, 1998.
Ser. No. 09/002,999, entitled xe2x80x9cComputer-Assisted Education Using Video Conferencingxe2x80x9d, in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed Jan. 5, 1998, allowed on Aug. 9, 1999, which was a Continuation of Ser. No. 08/334,777, filed on Nov. 4, 1999, abandoned.
Ser. No. 08/334,778, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Lesson Selection and Examination in Computer-Assisted Educationxe2x80x9d, in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Nov. 4, 1994, and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,485,on May 18, 1999.
Ser. No. 09/003,000, entitled xe2x80x9cSelecting Teaching Strategies Suitable to Student in Computer-Assisted Education, in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed on Jan. 5, 1998, which was a Continuation of Ser. No. 08/334,799, pending.
Ser. No. 09/003,525, entitled xe2x80x9cComputer-Assisted Curriculumxe2x80x9d, in which David M. Siefert is the inventor, filed Jan. 5, 1998, allowed on Aug. 9, 1999, which was a Continuation of Ser. No. 08/334/780, filed on Nov. 4, 1994, abandoned.
These Applications are hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention concerns computerized systems used for education.
Many school systems have become highly centralized. Large schools have evolved, which serve wide geographic areas. The geographic area covered by some schools is so wide that certain students must make a round trip of one hundred miles, or more, to attend classes.
One benefit of a large, centralized school is that a vast, diverse curriculum can be offered. It is desirable to offer the diverse curriculum, without imposing the long-distance travel on students.
An object of the invention is to provide a system which allows students to attend school, yet remain at home.
An object of the invention is to provide formal education at geographic distributed sites.
Another object of the invention is to provide formal education by the use of computers, using the existing public-access telephone system.
In one form of the invention, a system of computers store lessons which are transmitted to computers used by students. At intervals, the invention assess the students"" progress, and selects appropriate lessons for the student at the time.